A Heart Can't Belong To Two A Violate Story
by PsychopathicTendencies
Summary: Violet Harmon is uprooted to LA by her pregnant mother Vivian Harmon and her overbearring father Ben Harmon. Her father Ben Harmon is the new psychologist at Westfield High as well as running a private psychology business from his house. At Westfield is where Violet meets two boys named Tate and Cooper. From then on nothing will be the same. She wont be the same.
1. The Move

"I can't fucking believe this." I mutter shallowly and low under my breath as my so called family emerges from the car to our new home. I can't believe my parents actually uprooted my life to better themselves. That's all they ever do, is think of themselves. Whatever.

We already had a home tour last week now we are set to move in today and I could'nt be less thrilled. This is going to be a nightmare. I really don't have the patience for all these rich bitches and jocks. Unfortunately I start school tomorrow because my dad is Westfield High's new psychologist as well as running a private business out of our home. Which I guess is sort of a good thing because I never have to see him besides in the halls at school.

"Vi, honey? Could you take all your boxes up to your sweetheart?" My mom quickly called out to me with a warm and sweet tone as she rubbed her newly forming baby bump. I roll my eyes and quickly grab 3 of my most imporant boxes along with my satchel. I allowed the boxes to fall freely from my hands as entered my new bedroom. It was nice. Dark purple walls with a nicely sized black closet and my own bathroom with a shower. This means I never have to leave my room unless I'm going to hell formerly known as school.

I walked solemnly to my door to shut and lock it. I dont need the rest of my shit right now. All I need is a cigarette. I swfitly pull out my pack of Newports and my matches. As I strike the match against the cardboard that had once contained it I walk over to my window and open it as I light my cigarette. When I look up I see that my room is right across from someone else's room. I sigh heavily, "Great. Now someone can watch me whenever they want. Wow, this new move just keeps getting better and better." I say sarcastically, talking to no one but myself.

I run down the stairs to grab the rest of my boxes, hoping to avoid my parents but to no avail they always seem to disrupt whatever little piece I have. "Violet. Our neighbors our here. Come say hello." My dad shouts from kitchen. I sigh out of frustration. "Dad, I'm exhausted and I am just going to go to bed. I have school tomorrow. I'll say hi another time." I said with an irritated tone hoping he gets the point as I head up the stairs. "Vi, it's only six o'clock and you havent eaten dinner yet." I just ignore him as I continue to head up the stairs. I undress and just throw on some shorts and a tank top. I collapse on my bed and curl into my covers as I let sleep cover me.


	2. Cheerleaders, Jocks and Him? Oh My

**Wednesday. 7:00 am.**

"Fuck.." I groan as I hear my alarm go off next to my bed. I turn it off but still continue to toss and turn in my bed. I am not ready for the bullshit I have to deal with today. I let out a sigh and throw my feet of my bed, lifting my groggy head out of my pillows that feel like soft pillows. I quickly come out of my sleep high when I remember that I have to get in the shower to start getting ready for school.

I take a half an hour shower and as I get out I wrap a towel around my thin frame walking into my bedroom to one of boxes and pull out my hair dryer. I sit on my bed in my towel as I begin to blowdry my hair. It only takes me five minutes and then I quickly brush through because I can't be bothered to do anything with it. I throw on the first things I pull out of my clothes box. So, I throw on red leggings, my Ramones tee and a white cardigan. Thankfully I match. Not like I really care but my mom is so uptight about the way I style myself. To finish my look I throw on my floral combat boots and put my pork-pie hat on. I am actually pretty satisfied with how I look, strangely.

"Violet, Sweetie? Someone's downstairs waiting for you." My mother sweetly yells up the stairs to me. I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. It's most likely my dad but he knows I wont move as fast as if he was to call me down. I walk at a somewhat fast pace but my sulky mood keeps my slow. When my eyes rise I am searching for my father but instead my eyes meet the darkest eyes I've ever seen. These eyes have blonde scruffy hair and a beautiful jaw and I am sort of stunned by his gorgeousness. Which is a first because honestly I give a rats ass about any boy. I turn to my mom after staring at the beautiful blonde boy for far to long. "Uh, mom where's dad?" she smiles sweetly at me but it's a nervous smile. A smile that says now-violet-dont-explode-right-now. "Um, he went to the school already, sweetie. Tate is going to drive you. He's our next door neighbor." Whatever. I guess it's better than driving with me dad.

"Fine. I guess we have to go then." I say with a more than irritated tone. My leans in for a hug and a kiss and step out of reach with a pissed off looks walking past this Tate kid as he follows quickly behind. I mean really? How could they not tell me that some random boy would be taking me to school?

When we reach his car I turn around to face him. "You don't have to drive me. Sorry that my parents out you up to that." I said walking away. I like walking. It clears my mind and I love to breathe in the fresh air. Oddly enough my thoughts are stopped by Tate grabbing me and pulling me back to him. I look at him with confusion and before I had the chance to rail on him, he shines me this stunning smile. "I offered, Violet. Now get in the car." and I nod still dazed and confused. Shit. Why did I just oblige to that?

The car ride is quiet. I put my headphones as soon as I shut the door closed. When we reached the school I quickly jumped out of the car but was once again stopped in my tracks by him. He beamed me that beautiful smile of his and I melted. What the hell, Violet? Get it together. He's probably just a stupid jock who has a bet on who can bang the freak first. He pulls me from the thoughts, "What class do you have first?" I stand there amazed and confused about why he even gives a damn. "Uh. Poetry 101 with Farnham." I say awkwardly as I start to walk past him but he just grabs my hand and his smile beams even brighter than before, "Great. I have the same class." Shit. How was I going to escape him now? I rip my hand away from and give him a pissed and confused look. I quickly walk to class which is hard since I have no idea where the hell I'm going but I do so as I try to stay away from Tate. I am not in the mood to get in a fight with a preppy little rich bitch because her jock boyfriend decided to play sweet. "Just back the hell off" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

When I reach class the teacher acknowledges me and I'm just glad she doesn't make a big deal of my existence. Of course Tate sits right next to me. I sigh heavily. "Tate, what do you want?" I say keeping my eyes forward as the teacher babbled on about non-sense. He smiles to me the whole time as if none of what I'm saying phases him. What a cocky asshole. "I just want to get to know you, Violet." I smirk and chuckle sarcastically, "Bullshit, Tate. Leave me alone." and thankfully the teacher stops our conversation.

The next three classes are a drag and all I could think about is ditching and having a cigarette. Finally lunch rolls around and I am more than relieved. I quickly make my way for the exist door. I leaned up against the brick wall of a concession stand by the football field. I breathe a sigh of relief and dig through my satchel for my cigarettes and a lighter. When I find what I'm looking for I light my cigarette and close my eyes as I continue to lean against the brick wall. Before I open my eyes I feel someone grab my waist. I assume it's Tate but when I open my eyes it's some high ass jock. "Ew. What the fuck. Get off of me" I say as I try to struggle away from him. He just chuckles and grabs my wrists pinning them to the wall making me drop my cigarette. I spat in his face with disgust. "GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. ME. ASSHOLE." I scream but he only just shoves me harder. "Wow, your feisty new girl." He whispers seductively in my ear. He starts to pull my leggings down and I now regret not putting some more layers on. I start to struggle underneath his grip masking the sobs that are trying to leave my throat. "Cut the shit!" I scream. The stupid jock just continues to pull my pants down. I close my eyes thinking what else could I possibly do. I never ask for help and really who would help me? But I find myself screaming for help anyways. "Help! Please!" I scream and before I know it I feel the pressure release. I open my eyes to Tate bashing this jocks face in and I honestly can't say I want to stop him. I fix myself and then Tate starts dragging me to the parking lot. There 's tears and anger in his eyes, they're darker than before. He quickly searches for any bruising or cuts, "Violet, are you okay? That asshole is always getting fucked up and fucking the cheerleaders over there. What the hell were you doing over there? Here, let's get you out of here." He asked me a thousand things at a mile a minute. I was still a little stunned to be honest. Did I seriously just almost get raped on my first day of school? Before I knew it we were in his car. "Tate, where are we going?" I asked confused. "The beach" He replied shortly and keeping his eyes straight, anger still burning through them.


	3. The Beach The Connection

_And when I feel, fair creature of an hour,_

_That I shall never look upon thee more,_

_Never have relish in the faery power_

_Of unreflecting love;then on the shore_

_Of the wide world I stand alone, and think_

_Till love and fame to nothingness do sink. ~Keats_

**{Tate's POV}**

Furious? Haha. No. That doesn't even begin to describe how I felt when I saw Ron with his hands all over Violet. That asshole is always getting fucked up and fucking any cheerleader that walks his way. But do they care? No. Why would they? They're sluts, I guess that's what they do. My blood is boiling. That asshole is lucky that he most likely only has a broken nose. I swear if Violet wasn't there he wouldn't be alive to tell a single soul what he thought he did with the "new girl". I never really got mad over anyone like this before. It was a strange feeling. I oddly felt connected to Violet. I felt like I had to protect her. "Violet, what were you doing over there?" I said through angry clenched teeth keeping my eyes on the road. We were close to the beach. So close. Once I saw the water everything would drift from my mind. Violet didn't answer me for a moment and it lifted me from my thoughts of calmness. I turned my head to see her just staring at me with a stale expression and tears threatening to fall. I immediately eased up. "I'm sorry, Vi. I didn't mean to get angry. It's just-it's just stay away from there, okay? He will keep going after you. He has a reputation around here. He doesn't like to be rejected and he enjoys deflowering girls. You are now his new target. He's never really been reported or rejected. Most of the girls just give him what he wants. He likes that you didn't. It's a challenge for him, Vi. I wont let him hurt you though, don't worry." In the middle of my speech I turned my eyes back to the road when I finished she was silent again. I turned to look at her once more and instead of shock and tears, it was anger and uncomfort. Her mouth hung open, like she was looking for the words to say. Her eyes began to burn with fire, like mine. Soon her beautiful honey brown eyes went dark. As if someone ripped her soul at right there. She chuckled, "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? Huh? I am not your daughter, sister, girlfriend or friend. So stop acting like you actually give a damn, okay? It will save both of us a lot of trouble. And deflower? How do you know whether or not I'm a virgin? Realistically, I shouldnt even be in this car with you. you're a jock. Just like the asshole back there. I saw your picture in the hallway. You do track or some shit. Also I don't need your cheerleader girlfriend giving me shit for being in your car. So, we can go to the beach but when we get out we go our separate ways, got it?" she said with a harsh, raspy tone. You could tell she was holding back tears.

**{Violets POV}**

God, I didn't want to yell at him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to hold me and console me. I wanted to see him beat that jock up again. Seeing him beat the jock up oddly turned me on but it also just made me want to hug and thank him. I hated myself for thinking this way. I hate myself for being attracted to a boy like him. Violet Harmon isnt attracted to jocks. Fuck! Why do I feel like he gets me? Why do I feel connected? It must be because he saved me. Savers guilt? Savers love? Some shit like that, right? The feeling will quickly disperse. As soon as I finished ripping his head off he pulled into the parking lot of the beach and I quickly jumped out of the car and started walking away. He heard him jogging up to me and I rolled my eyes. He just doesn't give up, does he? He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I stared at the contact and it sent a spark through my body but I quickly ripped it out of his grip."Violet. I didn't mean to make you mad. I wasnt trying to tell you what to do, I just don't want Ron hurting you. What is your problem? I just want to get to know you, Violet. I don't know whether or not you're a virgin but I kind of assumed. I am not a jock. You wouldn't understand. And I don't have a girlfriend. What are you talking about?" I tried to walk away but he gripped my arm again and I could see that his eyes were sincere and in that moment I wanted to kiss him so badly. He continued, "Please, just come chill on the beach with me for a little while? I know a spot that's not so crowded and the waves are beautiful" He said sweetly, beaming me that gorgeous smile that for some reason always makes me melt. "Fine." I mumbled as he started dragging me this unknown site on the beach. When he reach it I was in awe of how immediately relaxed I became. We sat down oddly close to each other but for some reason at that moment it didn't bother me. We talked about everything. Just normal small talk. Then it got sort of personal but I still didn't mind. I was enjoying my time with Tate but I knew it wasnt right, us being close like this. I realized we had been here for hours just talking. My dad is going to shit bricks. "Uh, we should get going. It's late." I said standing up and brushing the sand from off of me. Tate smiled and nodded, following as we walked back to the car. Before we existed the "secret place" I turned to him, "There's going to be people from our school in the main beach so I can walk home. I don't need a ride, I like to walk." I said shrugging my shoulders. He just smiled and shook his head grabbing my hand to lead me to the car. "We live next door to each other. I have no problem giving you a ride." He said with a smirk on his face. The car ride was quiet and I was fine with that. We didn't live far from the beach so it didn't take long to get home. When we got home, I hopped out of the car and started walking to my house. I didnt want him to think this was anything more than an escape from school. A one time thing. But i'm stopped in my tracks when he says, "I'll drive you to school tomorrow." I turn around and respond, "No. It's fine. I'll walk." and with that I turn back around. He shouts, "I'll be at your house at eight sharp." I continue walking and I swear I could feel his beautiful smile boring into the back of my head.


	4. Hello Distraction

As soon as I got home my dad started harping on me for being out and wondering where i've been. I rolled my eyes at him as I walked past to head up the stairs to my room. I dont have the patience to deal with him I have enough on my mind. The last thing I heard him yell up the stairs was, "Violet, dont shut that door. Get back down here and tell me where the hell you've been. Violet! Violet! I am your father and you better start respecting me!" before I shut my door. I snickered to myself and plopped on my bed. My head was reeling with thoughts of Tate, and only Tate. I couldnt get him out of my head and in no means did I want him in there in the first place. I tried everything to think of something different, something other than him but I couldnt. It was driving me crazy. Why the hell was this stupid jock on my mind? I decided a hot shower might help. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room and honestly I dont think I could ever appreciate it more than at this time. I didnt want to run into my parents in the hall. My dad would try to scold me some more and set "proper rules" and my mother, she would get all emotional that I've been skipping dinner and that I was out late. I think she has the idea that I'm doing drugs. Which honestly if I could get my hands on some I would and around here I'm sure I could find some from these snobby, drugged up assholes. I turned the smoldering hot water on as I stripped to get in. I slowly got in the shower and let the seering water cascade over my naked form. I didnt really shower. I just kind of stood there, clearing my thoughts. It didnt work though, if anything this shower proved to make me think of him more. As I ran my hands along my body, I could only keep imagining that it was him. I turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping a purple towel around my small, pale form. I walked into my bedroom brushing my hair and throwing it up into a bun before slipping in a pair of shorts and long-sleeved V neck. It didnt take me long to fall asleep and before I knew it I was awoken to get ready for hell.

**Thursday. 7:00 am. **

*beep beep beep beep* I rolled around in bed a couple times before actually sitting up to turn off my phone alarm. "God, that little beeping sound is so unholy." I said before chuckling to myself. So the day begins. I am dressed and ready wearing a pair of ripped denim skinny jeans, a Nirvana tee and an oversized mustard yellow cardigan and chucks. I tried to be ready early so that I could skip out on riding with Tate but I am just not a morning person so it was no suprise that when I swung my front door open he was out there waiting for me.

"Hey, hop in." he said with a smile as he started getting into the car. I was hesistant but did as he said because I just felt like getting to school without having to argue about how I was getting there. So I nodded and hopped in. The car ride was silent besides the awkward glances that kept being exchanged. When we got to school we got out of his car and he flashed me a smile "You ready for Poetry 101?" I smirked at him, "Thrilled" and we walked to class together.

"Now class we are going to be in partners today." Ms. Farnham said as all the kids started getting out of there seats to pick partners, "Hey! I am picking partners, not you. Sit Down. So, Uh, Julie your with Devon. Erick your with Claire. Tate your with Kristen." A wave of relief hit me but also a bit of disappointment. "Uh, lastly Violet your with Cooper. Now Cooper, Violet is new so you may need to help her a little bit." She stated as a beautiful shaggy brown haired, green eyed boy flashed me a breath-taking smile, I felt my cheeks quickly turn crimson as he came to sit next to me. "Hey, I'm Cooper. Uh, Cooper Davis." I smiled at him, "Violet. Violet Harmon."

"I know." he said chuckling.

I could feel my cheeks heating up again, "Oh great I have a stalker." I said chuckling.

"You have a gorgeous smile." he said not taking his eyes off me.

"You are really cheesy, Cooper. Is this how you pick up all the new girls?" I said turning bright red. I was definitely attracted to this kid and he would be a perfect distraction from Tate.

"Never stop doing that. It's cute and no I dont pick girls up around this school. Have you seen them?They all look alike. How would I even know which girlfriend is mine? Plus, I am trying not catch an STD and messing around with one of these girls will most likely get you one of those." He said chuckling at me but I just looked at him confused.

"Doing what? And well that's not a shocker to me" I said smirking at him.

"Blushing. It's adorable. Hey, do you want to skip 4th to grab some lunch? I know an amazing cafe down the road." He said with this adorable smile on his face.

"Yeah. I mean I have lunch 4th so it would be ideal and I could really go for some coffee." I said chuckling at him.

He smiled brightly at me, "Great. It's a date." He said while writing something down on a piece of paper.

I turned bright red and nodded before the bell wrung he slipped me the paper, got up and left. I just had realized we got none of our work done, meaning I'd to have to hear it from the teacher tomorrow because there was no way I was doing this shit for homework. Tate met me at the door.

**{Tates POV}**

I sat there and was forced to watch them flirt in front of me. Watch him flirt with my Violet. Did I say my Violet? Yeah, I was attracted to Violet but she wasnt mine. Not yet but now she'll never be mine. Fuck. What does he have that I dont? He throws Violet a couple of stupid, cheesy lines and automatically wins her? That's bullshit. I'll just make Violet my friend and we'll work from there. That will work right?

"What was that about?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt.

She flashed bright red and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen, "Uh, nothing. Me and Cooper are just going to go for a coffee date for lunch and skip the rest of the day." She said, looking down at the note he slipped her. Did she just call it a date? No. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"What's that?" I said snatching the note of her hand.

"Tate, calm down. It's just his number. He wants me to text him the next couple of periods before we skip. I'm not going to get hurt. He's not a jock like you or that asshole from yesterday. Not like it's really any of your business" She said walking past me to her class. Fuck that hurt. I punched my fist against the nearest locker. Fuck it. I'm leaving. I am not going to stay here and watch her flirt with another guy. I rushed to my car, clenching my fist with anger burning through my eyes and tears streaming down my cheeks. I dont know why I cared so much. I never cared about a girl before. Sure, I fucked around with a couple of girls but it was just sex, I didnt care about them. I drove to the beach. I just really needed to clear my mind and calm down.

**{Violets POV}**

I was kind of excited for this "date" and that's surpising because I dont really give a shit about boys but Cooper seemed to be more like me then these preppy assholes. The next three periods went by fast because I was texting Cooper. He was funny and it was really hard containing my laughter in the middle of my last class: English Lit.

[TEXT] i'm at my car where are you?

[TEXT] Dont get your panties in a bunch stalker im on my way.

I texted quickly walking out the exist door, making sure no one saw me. I saw Cooper standing at a old red comfortable that looked like it had been redone and it was fucking amazing.

"Wow." I said in amazement.

He chuckled. "You seemed shocked." He said as we got in the car and started driving.

I laughed, "No. It's just that it's an amazing car. I love old cars."

He smirked at me, "Well. I guess that's just another thing we have in common."

When we got to the cafe he told me to sit and he'd go order. "What do you want?" he said smiling at me as I was lost in thought.

I smirked in embarrassment, "Uh. Just get me something coffee and chocolatey." I said laughing at him.

He chuckled at me as he went to order. I took a seat and a couple minutes late he came back with our drinks.

"So, stalker what are we supposed to do on a date?" I said taking a drink of my mocha frappe or whatever.

He chuckled, "Well, havent you ever been on a date?"

My face heated up bright red, "I dont date boys."

He threw on a cute little smirk and lifted his eyebrow, "Girls?"

I laughed and playfully hit his arm, "No, you idiot. Boys just dont like to date me and I'm okay with that because they're all trouble" I said smirking at him.

He laughed, "I know. Well, I want to date you, Violet but I may be trouble." He said winking at me.

My whole body froze and I turned bright red. "Well, I never said I wasnt trouble." I said winking back at him. Smooth, Violet. Way to make it not seem like your completely freaking it out and getting turned on at the same time.

He chuckled at me and we talked about pointless shit, pointless everything for about an hour before we decided we should probably leave.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He said smiling at me and standing. I nodded my head in approvement and smiled at him as I stood up. I followed him to his car and we got in. He asked me where I lived and drove me there.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." I said getting out of his car but he grabbed my arm.

"Text me." He said kissing my cheek that blushed bright pink before letting me leave the car. I nodded and smiled at him as I walked in the house and up into my room.

_What a perfect distraction he'll be._


	5. Tate Vs Cooper

As soon as I got home my dad approached me and he was pissed. "Violet? I know you've been skipping school and I want you to tell me right now who you've been skipping with and where you've been going?" I was zoned out though. I had so much on my mind and stupid shit, I guess but still enough to keep me from not paying attention to his bullshit. "Violet! Answer me. Are you on drugs? What are you taking? Who's supplying it? I want answers now, Violet!" He said shining a little flashlight in my eyes. I gave him a confused and pissed off look as I ripped my face out of his hands. "Do you really have the right to question what I've been doing? I am not going to take your bullshit and you know why?" I said smirking devilishly at him. "I saw you pulling gorgeous little in your couselors office at school and then I saw you guys once again in the study. The only reason I havent told mom is because she's pregnant and has this idea that we are this perfect happy family. Well if you guys want to lie to yourselves and play this litle facade go right ahead but dont drag me down with you because it's bullshit. This is bullshit. We're not a happy family. No one in this family is happy. So i'll tell you what I do, when you tell mom what you do." I said smirking at his weakness and walking to kitchen to make some tea.

Once I had my travel mug filled with tea I walked passed him once again as he still stayed in the same spot dumbfounded as to how I knew his naughty little secret. I walked into my dark room and flicked the light switch up. I let out a heavy and loud breath of relief. Relief that this day was finally over and I could relax. I immediately stripped myself free of my clothes and grabbed a towel from my closet, walking into my bathroom. I turned onto the shower and didnt waste anytime getting in. After rinsing off and letting the lukewarm water run down my hair and off my back, I turned the shower off and slowly walked out of the shower. I dried off with the towel before throwing my hair into a sloppy bun. I put on a tank top and shorts before walking over to my Ipod dock to put on Youth by Daughter. When I turned around to walk back to my bed I gasped in suprise.

"Tate? What the fuck are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here?" I said in a more suprised tone than harsh as I walked towards him on my bed. He chuckled confidently, "Chill, Vi. I climbed in your window. Our rooms are like directly across from each others." I scoffed and shook my head side to side, "Great, so your my stalker. So you thought because our rooms were across from each others that you could come in here whenever you felt like?" His smile only got brighter. It was like me being pissed off just looked like sunshine to him. "I was thinking we could start over. Be friends? Actually get to know each other? I'm not just some stupid jock, Violet. There's things that I will tell you when the times right but can we just try to get to know each other?" He pleaded but his smile never left his face. I sighed. I was in no mood to argue. I just wanted to lay on my bed and drink my tea so I agreed. "Sure. You can stay and we can chat for a while. It's not like I'm really tired anyways. Oh but if you stay you have to go lock my door." I said crawling on top of my bed as he got up to walk over to my door.

We cuddled for hours. Talking about our lives and how fucked up they were. How cliche right? I liked it though. The more we talked, the more I realized he wasnt some stupid jock. He was like me. He understood me. I think I began to fall in love with him but what did I really know about love? I've never cared about a boy in my life. I've never cared about anyone really and the feeling was always mutual and now he comes along and I dont know what to feel. When I was with him I completely forgot to text Cooper. I completely forgot about Cooper, but wasnt it suppose to be the other way around? God. I wish I knew what to do.

*beep beep beep beep*

Friday. 7:00 am.

I woke up refreshed and looked over next to me. Tate. I must have fallen asleep talking to Tate. Shit. This was a mistake. It was the best night of my life and I have never slept more soundly but I cant be with Tate. I dont want to hurt him. I dont want him to find out what I'm capable of. But for once I didnt have a vision. Being there, with Tate, made all the visions somehow disappear.

Fuck. I have school today. I softly started shaking Tate and whispering to him, "Tate. Tate, wake up. We have to go school." He woke up with a smile on his. "Stay with me. Ditch for the day. We can go to the beach and talk." My mind was reeling and I was at a loss for words. I tried to speak but nothing came out and suddenly I had never been so thankful for my parents.

"Vi? Sweetie, could you come down here for a moment?" I still sat there staring at Tate before I could muster any words out. "Stay here. I will be right back." I whispered as I climbed off the bed and quietly made my way downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" I said confused. Why does she want me this early in the morning? "Oh, there you are sweetie. Uhm, Your father and I have to go to your Ant Liz's for about a week because she's having some complications and things are getting out of hand. So here's the deal. You will be home alone but Moira will come and check on you when she has to come clean. I transferred $100 dollars on your card for food and neccessities. I think that should be enough but if not you know how to transfer more over. No parties or wild junk and be safe. Got it?" She said as she tried to sound stern but it only came out as concern.

I nodded my head slowly in approvement, "Got it, mom" She replied with a smile, "Great, sweetie. We're off. Our plane leaves in an hour." She said as her and my father walked out of the door. My father never looked at me once. Never said goodbye. Coward.

I walked back up to my bedroom to find Tate changing. I cleared my throat in embarrassment and my face heated up bright pink. He laughed, "You like what you see, Harmon?" He said continuing to laugh at me as he threw his black cardigan on over his Nirvana tee. I smirked, "You wished, Langdon" I said as I shut the door behind me and walked in further. "Why are you changing in my room and where did you get clothes from?" He sighed shaking his head with a smirk on his face, "You know Harmon, you ask a lot of questions. I snuck into my house while you were downstairs. I didnt want Constance to see me so I came back here to change. Anyways, what did you parents want?"

"They're leaving for the week and wanted to say goodbye, I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders as I walked to my closet. "So are we going to goto the beach? I really would prefer not to go to school." He smiled, "Yeah, Harmon. Get dressed." He said in a sweet voice. I laughed, "Okay, Langdon" I replied in a mocking tone. I guess today I'll where shorts since we're going to the beach. I'm getting sick of having sand stuck all over my leggings. I started to get dressed in front of Tate because honestly what did I care? I wasnt that pretty and we were just friends so what did I have to worry about? I put on some black denim short, a puple tank top and white cardigan and topped it off with my chucks.

He smiled sweetly at me, "You know Violet, your beautful." I laughed, "You know, Tate you're not getting in my pants." He sighed before coming to kiss my cheek, "Let's go to my car." He said before walking out of my house leaving me in my room stunned for a few moments.

I started walking after him ignoring the kiss moments ago. I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek it didnt mean anything right? The car ride was silent. It normally always is. It didnt matter though because the beach was only down the road. When we got out of the car he examined what I was wearing. "I dont think I've ever seen your legs." he smirked. I laughed, "Well drink it up because this is as much leg as your going to see." I said staring out at the ocean from the parking lot. "Let's go to our spot" He said pulling me to the location we went to before. I smirked, even though he couldnt see it because he was leading me, "Oh, so it's 'Our' spot now" I said flushing a bit. He turned around and was walking backwards. "That's what friends do. They have secrets. This is our secret spot." He said smiling at me. God that smile made my knees weak. We sat down and he had an arm around me but I didnt care. I put my head on his shoulder. I felt so relaxed. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh smell. "I feel infinite." I whispered and I could feel his smile on me. "He lowered his head and whispered back, "You are" He said kissing the top of my head. We were silent after that. It wasnt awkward. It was peaceful. We understood each other. We knew neither of us needed to talk. That we could stay like that for hours. My stomach started to rumble. I was starving. He stood up and dusted himself off and gave me his hand to stand up. I looked up at him confused as I took his hand. He chuckled, "Vi, I know your hungry. Your stomach growled like 10 times. Let's go grab something to eat." I blushed in embarrassment and stroked my arm slowly with my hand. "Sorry.." He just smiled back at me, "What? For being human."

We went to a little lunch place called 'The Tavern'. It was nice inside, small, cute, and antiquey. We sat down and I just ordered tea and a chicken soulveki salad. Tate didnt order anything. "Arent you going to order anything?" I asked in confusion. He beamed me this cute smile that made his dimples shine bright, "No. I'm not hungry. Go ahead and eat." I nodded in acceptance. During lunch I had gotten messages from Cooper.

[TEXT] Hey, why arent you in school? Is everything okay?

[TEXT] Yeah. It's fine. I just decided to skip with a friend.

[TEXT] You should have asked. I would have skipped with you. Who did you skip with?

[TEXT] Tate. He's my next door neighbor.

[TEXT] You shouldnt be hanging out with him, Violet. I dont want you to hang out with him.

I looked confused at Tate and then back at my phone. I didnt have time for this. Tate was my friend and I started to enjoy his company. A lot.

[TEXT] We'll talk about this later.

[TEXT] Okay. I was thinking I could take you to Thursday At The Square tomorrow. It's down at the park and everything thursday for about a month, bands come and play music. I know tomorrows Saturday but the bands arrived early so they'll be doing an extra perfomance tomorrow. It's going to be The Dave Matthews Band and Artic Monkeys.

[TEXT] Yeah. That sounds fun.

After that he didnt respond. I have a date tomorrow with Cooper and it honestly sounded fun but I wasnt sure what was going through my head. Cooper or Tate? Do I like Cooper? Do I like Tate? Do I like both? What the fuck is going on?

"Hey so I was thinking that we could get going? I'm gonna stop at my house and pack some shit for your house tonight and you can go home and get changed into something comfortable. I was thinking we could stay in the rest of the night and watch shitty horror flicks?" He said smirking at him.

"That sounds fucking perfect" I said smiling brightly at him. This guy is my soulmate.

He smirked as we got up and left. When we got home, he walked into his house and I walked into mine. I started to undress. I was wearing black laced underwear and a matching bra. My mom bought me a whole bunch of these in all different colors. I have no idea why. I never leave the house, who's going to see me in them. I walked around my room in just that for a moment thinking about what I wanted to throw on. I put my hair up in a bun as I continued to think but I was quickly ripped from my thoughts when I heard shouting, "Tease" Tate yelled from his bedroom window and I chuckled, "Perv." I screamed back to him before throwing on some purple stretchy shorts and a black tank top. I pulled out my laptop and then Tate walked into my bedroom door. "Hey Tease" He smirked at me. I smiled back shaking my head back and forth, "Hey Perv."

He chuckled, "It's not the first time I watched you change in front of your window. You shoud really get a curtain." He said winking at me. I pretended to looked surpised and hurt, "Your such an asshole" I said breaking my face and laughing. He came and jumped on the bed and we both just smiled at each other. "Okay, so I set up the netflix on my computer. Do you want to pick the movie first?" I asked as I layed back in the bed covering myself with the blanket. He nodded and within seconds already picked something. I looked at him confused, "What did you pick?" He smirked, "It's called The Collection. It's suppose to be super gory and bloody." I chuckled, "Good. It can satisfy my visions." Realizing what I said, I mentally face palmed. "W-what?" He said looking at me with soft, loving, nervous, and understanding eyes. "Uh, nothing." He turned me to face him and paused the movie. "Vi, I heard what you said. You have visions?" I didnt know what to say. Yes? I didnt want him to think I was crazy. But he understood me, I knew he did. "Yeah. I guess." I said trying to hold back tears. I hated talking about my visions. "I have them to. Actually Vi, there's something I wanted to tell you earlier today at the beach." I looked at him confused, "What is it?" His eyes filled with sadness, "We cant be friends. Constance told me that she is sending me to see your father. He wont let us see each other, Vi. I'm not good for you." He whispered, barely audible and refusing to look into my eyes. I chuckled slightly, "Dont worry about my father, Tate. We can be freinds, trust me." I said putting my hand on his cheek. We spent the rest of the night talking about the visions we have and our problems. We started wrestling after we finished talking. We were rough but we both knew we could handle it. Our friendship started to become quite twisted and sick after tonight.

I woke up curled into his side with his arm around me. I loved this. I loved waking up in his arms. I felt like I could do it forever. I checked my phone and it was 2 in the afternoon. Me and Tate didnt fall asleep till like 7 am. Shit. I was suppose to meet Cooper 2 hours ago for lunch. Agh. I just wanted to lay in bed with Tate all day. I was about to get up to get ready and call Cooper but my door flung open.

"Violet. Where have you been? I've-" He stopped when he saw Tate laying next to me. His eyes started to burn with anger and rememberance. "What the fuck is he doing here?" He said harshly as Tate woke up. Tate was stale faced but you could see a hint of disgust for Cooper.

I sat up in bed with an expressionless face. It wasnt a mask. I didnt care. I didnt feel sad, I didnt feel anything. "Cooper, nothing happened. We just watched shitty horror flicks and passed out. Okay?"

Cooper and Tate kept exchanging looks at each other as if they knew one another. Things in the room got really tense and I could tell that Tate was about to attack Cooper. "Tate" I whispered and he looked at me and immediately eased. I got up from my bed and looked at Tate. "I have some plans with Cooper today but you can stay the night again." I said as I started fumbling for clothes in my dresser. He looked at Cooper then back at me. "No. It's okay. I have some stuff to do today but we can hang out on Sunday." He said getting up and walking towards me. He kept his eyes on Cooper the whole time. He walked up behind me and put his hand on my waist and brought me a tad closer to him and kissed the back of my head before grabbing his bag and walking out of my bedroom door.

Leaving the tension and Cooper left with me in the room. I was dressed but I wasnt sure if I really wanted to listen to Cooper's bullshit.


	6. The Date The Mistake

I turned to Cooper who was still standing at my door. I opened my mouth before he even had the chance. "Listen, let's not talk about it. Tate is my friend, end of discussion. It's already 3 in the afternoon and I haven't eaten anything all day. The concert starts in 4 hours and if we're going to eat and get a decent spot we should probably leave now." I said walking up to give him a reassuring kiss but if he was smart he could see that is was fake. I didn't hide the fact that it was fake. I didn't want to be with Cooper. He would be a cool friend but he wasn't the one I wanted to be with. He wasn't the one who was on my mind all day and the one who invaded my dreams. He wasn't Tate. He brought me from my thoughts when he smiled and grabbed my hand as he led me down the stairs and out of my house. We got in his car and he asked where I wanted to go to eat. "Uh, well why don't we just pick up a shit ton of burgers and fries, so we can eat throughout the concert?" I said as I checked my phone for any messages from Tate. I wanted to make sure he was fine from earlier. I knew that anger that burned in his eyes all to well and I needed to make sure he didn't do anything he was going to regret. "Sure, Vi. That's a great idea. So, uh, do you do coke?" He asked me shyly and curiously. I raised an eyebrow to him but barely lifted my head from my phone. "Hmm. I don't but it sounds enticing. What are you suggesting?" I said as I send a text to Tate.

[TEXT] Hey. I just wanted to check on you. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't know Cooper was going to walk in like that.

I saw Cooper trying to read my messages over my shoulder and I quickly shot him a look to back the fuck off. "Well, I have some. If you want to do some right before the concert?" I just smiled up at him and nod. *Buzz*

[TEXT] Vi, it's fine. I'm not worried. Have fun on your date. I will see you in the morning and I'll stay with you until your parents get back.

{Tate's POV}

It took everything in me to send that message to her. I wasn't mad at her. No, not by any means. I just didn't want her to go on a date with him and I know she didn't want to go on a date with him. But by the end of the week, it will be me and her. Like it's suppose to be. I know I need to tell her everything. Everything about my past. If she found out before I could tell her, she would never speak to me again. I went to my drawer and pulled out my stash of coke. I really shouldn't be doing this shit anymore. It numbs me for a while, stops the visions when I'm high, and the feeling is well.. euphoric. But in the long run it makes my visions worse. They get more vivid and more frequent and I promised someone that I would never do it again. But I had to. I just had to get my mind off of Cooper and Violet and how I plan on telling Violet everything and what kind of fucking spot that's going to put me in.

{Violet's POV}

I know Tate didn't really want me to have fun on my date with Cooper. I knew I was going to have fun. There was no question about that. I just wanted to be with Tate though. I wanted to know what he was doing, what he thinking. I wanted to watch shitty horror flicks and wrestle. It was around 6:30 so Cooper was getting the coke out. We were sitting in his car. We already had set up where we going to sit and stuff for the concert so we just came to the car so no one would see us. I have to admit I was a little nervous doing this since it was my first time but to be honest this is long overdue. He cut the little powder in 4 straight lines. I watched him go first. I examined everything carefully. Of course this shit isn't rocket science but I didn't want to look like a dumb ass even if it's expected of me as a first time user. When it was my turn, I took no hesitation. I knew if I hesitated I wouldn't do it. I had my own straw so I carefully put it in front of the line of coke, took my finger and pressed down and one side of my nostril and sniffed both lines of coke without stopping in the other nostril. I just wanted to get it over with. God did that shit burn your nose the first time. It didn't take long for it to kick in. Actually it almost felt like it hit me immediately but did that stop from doing more drugs from this concert? Fuck no. When we got down to where the concert was we sat in our lounge chairs waiting for it to start. Then I see it. I see Cooper pull out a bag with tons of other bags in it full of pills.

"Violet? Do you want to? I mean you don't have to. I'm sure you already pretty fucked up from the coke." He said nervously. I chuckled at him, "Yeah. I'm fine Cooper, chill." I turned to the stage because the band was starting. I turn back to Cooper and smirked at him, "What are we taking first?" He smiled back at me and gave me this little thing. It kind of looks like those breath strips but way smaller. I looked at him confused after I finished examining the item he gave me. "What's this?" He smirked as he grabbed one for himself, "It's an acid tab. Put it on your tongue, close your mouth and trip fucking balls." He said laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and did as he said. Everything after that was kind of a blur. I remember dancing a lot than popping some Ecstasy towards the end of the concert and then black. I didn't remember shit.

*The Next Morning.

I woke up groggy and still exhausted. I sat up in bed and try to blink until my vision became clear. My room looked fine besides the clothes sprawled out on the floor. Wait why the fuck are clothes sprawled out on the floor? I look down to see my naked form wrapped up in my purple comforter and with wide eyes I look over to see Cooper naked as well. You have to got be fucking kidding? I lost my virginity to Cooper and I cant even remember it? Everything went black again. I lean over a tad to my nightstand table and open the top drawer. I grab out what seems to look like a butterfly pen, which is. On one side, on the other it's a pocket knife. I quickly make the blade appear and get on top of Cooper straddling him. He wakes up happy to see me on top of him and that's when I smile back as I stab up him multiple times in the chest. I kiss his soft life-less lips as I stand up with the knife still in hand and walk over to my bathroom. I turn the tub on to a nice luke-warm temp and climb in. I relax in it for a second, twirling the blade around in my right hand before one swift move to my neck as I slice it open and let the blood poor into the bath.


	7. Welcome To Our Town

My eyes fluttered open and I feel like I'm coughing up a lung. I'm awake? I'm awake. I blink my eyes open but my vision is blurry. I hear voices and see figures in front of me but I'm not sure who it is yet. Then a hear 2 voices. 2 voices that are all to fimiliar. Tate and Cooper. I finally see everything clearly and this isnt my house. I've never been in this house. It's old like mine, victorian looking. I try hard to find the words to speak but I couldnt. All I could muster out was a hoarse whisper, "Tate... Water." I see him quickly rush to my side. "Shhh, Vi." and he hands me a cup of water. With that I sit up and am feeling much better and a little more alert. I look around the bedroom I'm in and there's Tate, Cooper, and someone else that I do not recognize. "What is going on?" I said curiously but am a little frightened to know the answer. speaks first. "Violet, we have to discuss some things and it would be best for you to just absorb it all in without freaking out." She said approaching me, waiting for an answer. I just nod my head in agreement as Tate sits next to me and grabs my hand. "Now, Violet do you remember what happened earlier this morning?" I shook my head no but I did. Visions of yesterday kept flashing in front of my eyes and I didnt want to discuss it. "Uhm, no. Not to much" I said staring down at my water as she continued. "Very well then. We should recap them, shoudlnt we? Well let's not sugar coat this. You and Cooper slept together the night prior, you then woke up and killed Cooper, stabbing him multiple times in the chest. After that you walked into your bathroom and slit your throat in the bathtub." I could tell she was looking for a reaction but all I could was wince at her words. "Wait? That isnt possible. Cooper is standing over there and I am sitting right here. Stop bullshitting me." I said trying to make sense of what is going on right now. "Violet, your're a smart girl and I know you've noticed some strange going on's. This is a ghost town and not a ghost town in which the town is vacant. We are ghost's Violet and so are you. Now not everyone in this town is a ghost such as your parents so it is perferred that you dont say a word to anyone you know is not a ghost." I tried to speak but she shook her head and continued. Honestly I wasnt sure what I was going to say. "Now you are very much like Cooper and Tate. You need something that stabalizes you. A sport or an activity. I always pick the activity, so that being said I think you would do great and benefit musically. I already had my handsome Tate here pick you up a guitar. That is something else we have to discuss. You and Cooper need to stop seeing each other as anything more than friends. The combination is to toxic and I will not have that kind of negativity in this town. However you and Tate's attraction is to strong to ignore but I feel as if you should work on your friendship a little more. With that being said Tate has some things he needs to tell you." I try to speak once more but nothing came out. I was stunned. That was the only emotion I could feel so I just nodded and smiled. Everyone started to walk out besides Tate but turned around right before she left. "Oh and where are my manners. Violet, this is my husband Charles. He is the local doctor." She said as I smiled and waved them goodbye on there way out.

Tate comes on the bed a little more and lays down. I lay down next to him waiting for him to speak because I was on mute. "I'm sorry, Vi. I wanted to tell you everything sooner but I needed you to trust me first. Constance is my birth mother but she's never been a good mother. So when I was around 6 after my father left us, I met Nora. Now I call Nora mom. She took care of me. She was there for me. She loved me but it wasnt the love I craved. So when I turned 15 I met Cooper and we instantly understood each other. We were best friends and when we turned 17 we met up at my house in the morning did some coke and went to our lovely Westfield High School and shot up the place. After we finished shooting up the place we went back to my house with only one thing on our minds. Dying. It was a real shit storm when I knew we were just going to be spit back in to the same old bullshit. Nora forbid us to see each other anymore and she put me in track to help with the visions but it's you Violet. It's you who makes the visions go away. Please dont be mad at me, Vi. I'm sorry. I love you." He choked out the last words trying his best not to cry and I still laid there stunned trying to speak but he broke the silence before I ever could. "Violet. Please say something." I turned to him. "I-I-I Love you too, Tate but Nora said we should work on our friendship." I said with one single tear falling from my cheek. I wrapped me up in his embrace, "Shh, Vi. Dont cry. Let me take you home" He breathed in to my hair and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled in to him and nodded my head. We walked out to his car and he drove me home. When we got to my house he walked me up to my room and then started walking for the door. "Tate.. Will you stay with me tonight?" Normally I would never do something like that but to be honest I just needed him. He smiled at me and undressed down to his boxers. He came to lay next to me in bed and we were both so dead-cold but in his arms I felt so warm. It didnt take me long to fall asleep with him next to me.


End file.
